Alexander Nevsky (memory)
Alexander Nevsky was an altered representation of one of Nergüi's genetic memories, relived by a research analyst at Abstergo Entertainment through the Animus. Dialogue First dialogue * Nergüi: Grand Prince. * Nevsky: Ah, welcome. To what do I owe this honor, Assassin? * Nergüi: You know of my kind? * Nevsky: Only from stories. Your brethren had quite the hand in the Crusades. Now what was his name... Alterra? Atlen? I can never remember. * Nergüi: Altaïr. Many years ago, I had the privilege of meeting him. * Nevsky: Did he impart wisdom unto you? Or did he simply train you how to deal in death? * Nergüi: I was too young for either at the time. * Nevsky: And now we are both old men. So tell me; what brings you here? What have you learned of Alexander Nevsky in your years? * Nergüi: That you kowtow to the Ulus of Jochi. You may claim to lead your city and your country, but you merely repeat commands that have been whispered to you by Batu and Sartaq. * Nevsky: It is an arrangement that keep my people alive. Certainly you have seen what remains of those who stand against the Mongols. I will not allow Kievan Rus' to fall to a similar fate. * Nergüi: We are working to slow the Horde wherever we can. * Nevsky: A gust of wind can only do so much against a galloping horse. * Nergüi: That wind blows more fiercely than you think. The death of Möngke has left the empire divided. Not one but two civil wars rage. We are influencing each side as we feel is best. * Nevsky: You sound busy. I'm flattered you took the time, traveled all this way, just to pay me a visit. Me, the puppet prince. * Nergüi: A puppet you may be, but you are still playing your pieces, just as I am. You bowed to Batu, and then you arranged to have him murdered. * Nevsky: Are you saying you did not also benefit from Batu's death? * Nergüi: I am saying you are not as helpless as you pretend to be. * Nevsky: And so you have come to claim my life? * Nergüi: Yes. * Nevsky: So be it. Failure * Nevsky: Not such an easy target, am I? Or are the feared Assassins not as strong as they are rumored to be? * Nergüi: You are crafty, Alexander, I will admit. But we are nothing if not persistent. I will return. * Nevsky: I would expect nothing less. Success * Nevsky: A wasted effort. You and I share a common enemy, yet we war against one another. * Nergüi: We both wish to see the family of Genghis Khan eliminated. But for different reasons. * Nevsky: You know nothing of my reasons! My grudge goes beyond securing the borders of Rus'. * Nergüi: Then share those reasons, that I might better understand my adversary. * Nevsky: They poisoned my father, Yaroslav of Vladimir. He lingered a week, and then expired. Such an act cannot be forgiven or forgotten. * Nergüi: I too lost my father to the Mongols. Elbegdorj was a breeder of horses, not a warrior, yet Genghis Khan forced him to fight in his army. He fell at Kalka River. * Nevsky: Ah yes. I was too young to take part in the battle at Kalka, but I know the outcome all too well. You ask why I bowed to the Horde? There is your answer. * Nergüi: You chose submission over destruction, and then rebelled from the shadows. * Nevsky: Yes. And I regret none of it. * Nergüi: I admire your conviction, Grand Prince. I wish you better fortunes in whatever life follows this one. References * Assassin's Creed: Memories